1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating module, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating module having enhanced heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic device is equipped with a fan in general for generating an air flow therein, so as to dissipate heat generated by internal electronic components of the electronic device. Accordingly, the internal electronic components can function normally with an adequate temperature. Since there is a trend for the electronic device to have designs of light weight, thin thickness, short and small size, the certain internal electronic component, such as an automatic voltage regulator, is often located on a lee side of another electronic component relative to the fan. In other words, the certain internal electronic component is often disposed in a position where the air flow is hard to achieve. As a result, the heat generated by the certain internal electronic component can not be dissipated in time, so as to reduce heat dissipating efficiency and to further result in abnormal functioning.
An additional thermal fin is disposed on the certain electronic component located on the lee side of the other electronic component relative to the fan for increasing heat dissipating area thereof, so as to enhance the heat dissipating efficiency of the certain electronic component. Since the thermal fin dissipates heat by heat conducting surface, the aforesaid thermal fin needs to have a specific volume for maintaining heat dissipating efficiency.
However, there is not enough space to contain the aforesaid thermal fin due to the trend of the electronic device for designs of light weight, thin thickness, short and small size. In other words, the constrained internal space of the electronic device constrains the volume of the thermal fin. Accordingly, it reduces the heat dissipating efficiency. In addition, the thermal fin results in an additional expense of materials, so as to increase manufacture cost and to further disadvantage the product in the market.